elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Red Blossom in Palmia level 14
Red blossom in Palmia is a quest from Noel the bomber. She asked you to nuke Palmia city by putting the nuke on teddy bear in inn. Enjoy the destruction and the suffering in that city. Walkthrough Noel will give you a bomb, which you are to use as a tool while standing directly on top of the teddy bear in the inn in Palmia. You then have ten turns until the whole city goes up in flames, and everything dies. Leaving town simply pauses the countdown until your return. However, if you manage to reach the 2 left-most cell columns of Palmia by, you will not be hit by the explosion. Note: This will reduce Palmia to ruin. The massive fire generated might burn off whatever stuff left over, so it's a good idea to execute this quest when it's raining. While most of the NPCs will die when the nuke goes off, they will respawn after a few days and it will be business as usual for the town. Later still the buildings will return as well, usually after it rains. Noel will also sell you more nukes, which you can use to nuke other locations in a similar fashion. Note that using a nuke will always take a -80 karma toll on you (unless you decide to use the secret treasure of the wicked, which reduces it to 15). Nobody likes radioactive fallout! To escape alive First, use an escape scroll and let 8 turns pass by. Next, use the nuke on the teddy bear and walk a step. You should then be teleported outside. Walk to the square left of Palmia and then back into Palmia again. Reenter Palmia and you should now be on the very left of Palmia city. Keep walking down until you reach the bottom-left edge of Palmia. The nuke blast won't reach you here. Contingency may also work, although it only has a chance of saving you (just like it would in any other cases where you suffer lethal damage). Some tips Do not use the nuke if there are other adventurers in the city. You will make them angry and the next time they respawn, they will come to kill you every time they see you. Check Informer to be sure that there are no adventurers. You can hire adventurers for a week, then abandon them outside of the city. Use nuke during rain - this would save dropped items and respawned NPC from fire damage. Methods of regaining karma can be seen in corresponding page. Journal Updates ;Taken :Noel of Derphy asked me to set up a bomb in Palmia. I need to place it right on the teddy bear in the inn. ;Completed :I have successfully destroyed Palmia. Now all I need to report back to Noel in Derphy. Dialogue ;Offer :Hey, you're not from around here are you? I can tell just by your smell. The world out there... it's taught me that the meek are inevitably used, abused, and then chewed up and swallowed kicking and screaming. The people here are a rank lot, you won't win them over with sympathy and compassion. Don't you ever wonder how people like that can survive? :Don't you want to know? :;(More) :It's so simple, we live by feeding off of others. Spite, hatred, wickedness, and unrelenting cutthroat vigor are the only strengths you can rely on in this town. The outside world looks down on out lot, so we will make the outside world recognize our might. Say, stranger, why don't you join me in my world? :;Of course I will. ::Looks like you're one of use after all. I can't give you a welcome feast, but I can tell you a delicious little story. When I imagine others suffering, whimpering in pain and misery, I get goose bumps. How divine! At the inn in Palmia, there's a stuffed toy laying on the floor of the private room. Stick this bomb inside that toy for me. If you can drown those mindless ants in blood for me, I'll reward you well :;Bye bye. ::Then find somewhere else to stand, coward. ;Incomplete :Go, make the brillian blood red roses bloom. ;Complete :I can feel it already... the suffering... the misery... the pain... You've killed many people this day, you should be proud. Little kids, girls, women, old men, the sick, the feeble, even those neither born no conveived yet. My body's hot, excited, I can hardly breathe... I won't be able to sleep tonight. My thanks, these are for you. ;Return :You're still alive I see. Good luck glorious murderer. ;Offering Nuke :Here, you need a nuke. Only 12000 gold pices. :;I'll buy. ::Go, make the brillian blood red roses bloom. :;Bye bye. ::Then go away. Category:Quests Category:Derphy